They laugh
by ITILY
Summary: Near takes Mel out on a date for the first time. maleNear X femaleMello. Oneshot, completed. Rated T for some sexual suggestions. Please R&R.
Song choice: Ruth B "Lost Boy"

 **They laugh**

He swings the cream colored coat over his slouched shoulders and turns to the mirror, taking in his reflection staring back at him. He is pale as always, dressed in his favourite ivory tone from head to toe in a fitting white tux, platinum hair comb into place with wax. For once, he looked like a man that could carry himself with dignity, not a man stuck as a child. He smiles, a little extra practice before he heads out to fetch his date for the night.

Steadily, he drives the rental down town, heads to Marble, and hopes he doesn't keep her waiting. Marble is shining in red, yellow and blue in the night as he parks the car. He gets down with a rose and a box of chocolates, the kind she likes. Some of the girls giggle and wave at him, one of their dates whistle, they've never seen him like this, people just don't do things like this in this part of town.

"Oh my God, Near honey, why look at you," Mama says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Evening ma'am," he greets her, "you look lovely as well," he nods after assessing her dressed in a revealing red strapless.

"Hey now, how bold, flirting in front of me," the familiar sultry voice reached his ears.

He grins and turns, in his head he has a smart remark, but as soon as he sees her, it's gone. She is dressed in the glittery dress he sent her, he expected her to look good in it, but she is beyond words. Everything about her is sleek and elegant, black really was her best suit. It wasn't as tight fitting as her usual leather and bondage, but nothing could hide her bombshell body. As usual, she doesn't bother with bras and the likes, her nipples are erect, it makes it hard for him to focus. She does a little spin for him, her bare back teases his eyes.

He keeps smiling like an idiot, all his words are gone. She sees this and smirks, struts over to him and kisses him deeply till his lips tingle with heat. "For me?" she asks, he just nods and presents her with the rose and chocolates.

"Mm," she hums as she impatiently tastes one of the chocolates. "Thanks," she smiles and kisses him again so that he could have a taste as well.

"Alright, enough of that, you kids better get going," mama interrupts.

The blonde beauty nods, hands the rose and chocolate to mama to be kept in her room. Mama takes them, tells them to have fun and sends them off.

They drive to the restaurant. It's too fancy for either one of them, they laugh at this. The waiter eyes them, they blush, it makes them remember the way others stare at them on a daily basis, though they knew tonight was different, tonight they were ones who were fortunate, beautiful and rich.

They take their seat, it's by the large glass window overviewing the city. They order expensive wine, what was the name? Who knows, who cares. They eat good food, food they've never had, they laugh again, the people around stare, perhaps they were too loud, that happens when you're from the ghetto.

"This is fun," Mel says, her red lips curl upwards playfully, her brilliant blue eyes are making him hard. He nods, takes her hand and kisses it.

They finish their meal, he pays, she hides the fork and spoon away in her purse, when she tells him, he laughs again.

They take the rental to the beach, he's booked a nice hotel there.

They go down to the beach, there's some people having a barbeque party, they join in, still dressed in their ridiculous posh outfits. They play fireworks and cook meat. "Mm, taste like heaven," Mel says, eating with her hands. She licks her finger when she's done and licks his as well, now they're too full, she jokes. They kissed and hold hands, the hippies that invited them cheer. They dance like fools and jumped into the water. They get wet and sticky, they laugh again.

It gets late, they go back to the hotel.

He helps her out of her dress and they get into the bathtub together. They play with bubbles like kids. She helps him shampoo his hair and washes his back, of course, she is very skilled in doing so. He tries to do the same for her, but it's not as good, she laughs.

They get out of the bath and head to the bedroom. She kisses him to show him she wants him. He grins, wraps his lanky arms around her petite waist, pushes them into the large mattress. Her hair sprawls on the sheet, he smiles, touches her on her scarred cheek that her father burnt and kisses it. He is trying to be gentle but it's hard. He remembers their faces and what they did to him.

He is thirteen again, they've ambushed him in the clubroom. They take turns raping him, they videotape it. They put it online, his life was ruined even though they were jailed.

"Hey, don't think," Mel soothes, brushing his hair and puts his hand around her throat. "Just let yourself go."

Tears roll down his eyes, the moment was broken, he couldn't be a normal man with a normal girl, it was just pretence. He chokes her, he hurts her, he overpowers her like they did him, he's angry, he lets it all out on her.

"N-near," she coughs and spread her legs wider. She's such a dirty whore, why was she so addicted to pain? The pain her father thought her to feel. How long has she lived this meaningless life? How many men have there been? Night after night, men after men, the loneliness was eating her up inside.

He treats her roughly until the hour was up.

"I'm sorry," he says with his face in his hands, regret washing over him.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she coughs, rubbing her neck. She hugs him from behind and makes him turn before kissing him again, they laugh sadly.

"Thank you for doing this," he whispers to her.

She smiles, glad that she could fulfil a small fantasy of his, and also herself. It's was something she could've only imagined doing with him. She knew, out of all the men, he was special to her, enough to make her want to do things for him, maybe even quit this lifestyle. They weren't there yet, but maybe someday, she could only hope.

Time was up, they had to go, it was fun while it lasted, playing pretend lovers. He sends her back to Marble. They have one last kiss in the car and keep their secrets to themselves. He pays her and thanks her, tells her he'll come again next week.

"I'll wait for you," she says with a little grin, "I'll wait," she mutters again, hoping he could understand what she meant.

Near looks down, he wants to tell her something promising, but he doesn't, he's not ready, he's not good enough as he is, he needs more time.

She sees his expression and reads his thoughts, tugs his ear playfully and laughs. He rubs his ear and laugh as well. They were so in love, they have faith, their time will come and surely they'll find happiness.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she wishes him, gets out of the car and waves as he slowly drives away.

Near laughs as he felt his eyelashes dampened. He heads home, alone with his toys again.

Mel is grinning from ear to ear as she walks towards Marble, she thinks about Near and being together with him. Someone grabs her from behind and slams her to a wall. She hisses and glares at the perpetrator. It was one of her client.

"Geez Matt, what're you doing? You scared me," she huffs, pulling her coat tighter around her skinny frame.

"Where were you? You were with him again, weren't you?" the redhead accuses angrily, "I saw, don't lie."

"Chill, he's a customer, this is what I do, in case you've forgotten," the blonde just rolls her eyes, jealous clients really were a handful.

"Lies! Do you go out on dates with clients, and what's this dress? I thought you don't accept gifts? Why's he special?" Matt hisses suspiciously, for some reason he kept his voice low.

"None of your business, how I do things is up to me," she answers tensely, and pushes her way out of the man's grasps.

"Where are you going? I'm not done," he says furiously, grabbing her arm and slamming her to the wall again.

"Ow, let go, you're hurting me," she struggles and slaps him across the cheek.

"Shut up!" he orders and slaps her with the gun he pulled out of the pocket. "You're not going anywhere until you answer me, you slut. Do you know how much I spent on you? You're mine!" he says almost maniacally.

Mel wipes the blood running down her chin from her broken lips and glares at the man fiercely, she was beyond mad. "Yours, huh? Is this how you treat what's yours? No thanks, I'm not that pathetic. I don't owe you anything," she replied coldly.

"You whore! You're just like all the rest!" he finally raises his voice and tears her dress off by the straps.

"Get off me!" she fights back and kicks him in the groin. She runs for it as he crouches down in pain.

She is almost out of the alley when a loud bang goes off. She feels a burning pain in her chest and collapses. She is gasping, trying to call for help, but she can't speak. From behind her, she hears curses and footsteps running away. She should've kicked him harder she thinks and coughs as she tries to laugh. She closes her eyes as the blood leaves her body. She should've told him she loves him, was her last thought as she passes.

Near had a dream that night. He was with Mel by the beach again. They hold hands and share kisses. They play with the waves and laugh. She tells him she loves him. He picks up the courage to tell her the same. She says she's sorry. He didn't manage to ask why.

His phone is ringing, if only he could keep dreaming.

* * *

Hello, everyone, so I've decided to place this under T, I'm not sure how suitable it is, please let me know if you think this should be changed to M. Anyways, this was spur on by a review on an old story I wrote on male N and female M. I tot I really had something great going there, so maybe I'd try a oneshot and see how it goes. I think I did manage to keep Mello's charms, dunno about Near, I think I didn't manage to properly incorporate his robotic personality in there, but hope it's still good, I still tried to keep his quietness and passiveness there. Anyways, the song choice was really just music suggestion to go along with this story, hope it was good. Really was going for a different, sort of aloof kind of writing style. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please R and R! Thanks!


End file.
